Pregnant
by Okki
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Kurang lebih delapan bulan lagi, dia, Aomine Daiki akan menjadi seorang 'ayah'. —AoFem!Kise
1. I Prolog

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke **(c) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Note: **AU. Insya Allah OOC (?). Cross gender. Alternate age; usia karakter rata-rata 23 ke atas. Awas ada typo. EYD yang tak rapih. Majas bertebaran. Bahasa porno /dor/

**Pairing: **Aomine**x**Fem!Kise (main) and another pair, that you'll found them later.

* * *

**Pregnant**

* * *

**I. Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir seluruh kaca dan cermin di Tokyo pecah akibat suara teriakan seorang Aomine Daiki.

Ya, pria berkulit gelap itu untuk pertama kalinya berteriak dengan—suara yang sungguh tidak elit—kerasnya. Ditambah lagi, dia juga baru saja teriak dengan ekspresi yang sungguh bukan Aomine sekali.

Kalau saja istri tercintanya, yang saat masih perawan dulu dikenal sebagai Kise Ryuka—namun kini namanya menjadi Aomine Ryuka tidak mengatakan, "Daiki. Aku hamil! Keren bukan?" Dan Aomine sadar kalau istrinya hamil karena perbuatannya itu adalah hal yang wajar. Pria bersurai biru kelam tak perlu repot-repot teriak bagaikan seorang laki-laki bejat yang baru saja meniduri seorang perempuan, sampai membuatnya hamil.

Aomine berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan, dan merasa bahagia. Karena kurang lebih, sembilan bulan lagi, ia akan menjadi seorang—

—**ayah**.

"Kamu benar-benar hamil, eh?" tanya pria berkulit gelap itu. Ia mencoba mengecek lagi soal kehamilan istrinya itu.

Tanpa merasa ragu sama sekali, Ryuka mengangguk dengan mantapnya, dan senyuman kebahagian terukir di wajahnya. "Positif. Nih, lihat saja sendiri _test pack_-nya!" balasnya seraya menyodorkan suatu benda untuk mengetes kehamilan pada suaminya.

Begitu Aomine melihat benda yang diberikan Ryuka padanya, ia kebingungan melihat ada dua garis merah di benda itu. "Ini maksudnya apa? Terus kamu dapet ini darimana?"

"Maksudnya positif. Aku hamil, Daiki," balas Ryuka dan tak menggubris pertanyaan terakhir Aomine.

"Kamu beneran hamil? Tapi 'kan kita baru nikah dua bulan."

"Ini semua karena ulahmu sendiri. Kemarin-marin 'kan kamu yang bilang kalau mau cepat-cepat punya anak, Daiki."

Ryuka mengambil _test pack_-nya dari tangan Aomine, lalu ia membantu suaminya menggunakan dasi.

Mulut Aomine menganga. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tak elit. Entah ini semua karena ia masih tidak percaya atau dia hanya ingin meniru adegan-adegan di sinetron.

Pria yang kurang lebih sembilan bulan lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah itu kembali berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Menelan ludahnya sendiri, Aomine kembali bertanya, "Ryuka, kamu hamil sama aku, 'kan?"

Hening.

Wanita bersurai emas itu benar-benar tak mengerti.

Harusnya seorang suami begitu diberitahu kalau istrinya hamil itu pasti bahagia. Tapi kenapa suaminya tidak? Malah lebih mengarah ke sedih daripada bahagia.

Suami macam apa itu?

"Ryuka, jawab pertanyaanku… Kamu hamil sama aku, 'kan?"

"Iya!" jawab Ryuka ketus, lalu mengencangkan ikatan dasi suaminya sampai suaminya tercekik. Dan karena saking kesalnya, ia meninggalkan Aomine yang sedang megap-megap mencari udara.

Begitu sosok Ryuka menghilang dari pandangan Aomine, dan ia telah berhasil mengendurkan ikatan dasinya. Aomine terkikik.

Sungguh, sejujurnya ia sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan istrinya tadi.

Istrinya hamil—

—dan kurang lebih sembilan bulan lagi istrinya akan melahirkan.

Ia, Aomine Daiki. Akhirnya—setelah perjuangan menghamili istrinya dalam jangka waktu dua bulan—akan memiliki soerang anak dari istri yang paling ia cintai sejagat raya, Aomine Ryuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::To be Continued::.**

* * *

**Okki's note: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Sialan! **AoKise sialan!** Kalian mengganggu kekhusu'an belajar MTK saya! Awas aja kalau nilai UAS saya ancur… /pluk/

Anyway, how is it? Is it enough to entertain you? If not, just kill Aomine. Ryuka will be so happy if you do it :"D

Ah, fic ini bakalan saya update setiap kali saya ada **ide**, **pulsa **modem, waktu, **lagi nggak males ngetik**, **nggak ada t.o**, dan nggak ada halangan lain-lainnya.

Review? Kritik disertai saran seperti yang ada di materi 3?


	2. II Berita

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke **(c) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Note: **AU. Insya Allah OOC (?). Gender bender. Alternate age; usia karakter rata-rata 23 ke atas. Awas ada typo. EYD yang tak rapih. Majas bertebaran. Bahasa porno /dor/

**Pairing: **Aomine**x**Fem!Kise (main) and another pair, that you'll found them later.

* * *

**Pregnant**

* * *

**II. Berita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria pemilik iris _azure_ itu hanya menatap pria berkulit gelap yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu juga dengan pria dengan kacamata dan majalah wanita di tangannya, yang duduk di samping si pemilik iris _azure_ itu.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka berdua berdiam diri sambil memandangi Aomine Daiki daritadi hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Bukan hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Setiap kali ingin memulai pembicaraan, Aomine pasti selalu tertawa dulu. Dan setelah tertawa ia kembali tersenyum, kemudian lupa dengan apa yang ia ingin katakan.

Sebenarnya si pria berkacamata sudah menyarankan pria beriris azure di sampingnya untuk segera membawa Aomine ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi temannya itu malah bilang,

"Biarkan saja Midorima-kun. Aomine-kun selalu memasang wajah suram, biarkan saja dia tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu."

Karena merasa muak dengan pria berkulit gelap di hadapannya, Midorima Shintaro—si pri berkacamata memutuskan untuk langsung memulai pembicaraan, dengan dehaman penuh arti.

"Ehem."

Mendengar dehaman itu, Aomine langsung bertanya pada Midorima, "Ada apa, Midorima? Tenggorokanmu kering? Mau ku pesankan minum?" Senyuman seperti orang yang sudah hilang kewarasan itu masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Sementara itu, pria yang duduk di samping Midorima menyodorkan sebungkus permen padanya.

"Buat apa ini, Kuroko?" tanya Midorima.

"Tenggorokanmu gatal 'kan?" balas Kuroko Tetsuya—si pria beriris azure.

Pada detik itu juga, Midorima ingin mengangkat meja yang ada tepat di hadapannya ke kedua temannya itu.

Seingatnya, dua temannya itu, waktu SMP dan SMA dulu tidak seidiot sekarang.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Midorima, ia frustasi.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, yang memang sudah tidak beres sedari tadi. Lalu menatap Aomine dengan pandangan serius. "Langsung saja ke inti dari pertemuan kita ini, Aomine!" gertaknya. Terlihat ada empat sudut sembilan puluh derajat dengan sedikit lekukan di pelipisnya.

"Oh, hahaha. Soal itu. Aduh. Aku harus mulai darimana, ya? Aduh… Hahaha," balas Aomine sambil tertawa seperti orang autis.

"Kuroko, ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat atau panti rehabilitas," ucap Midorima lalu berdiri dari kursi.

Aomine mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Wohoo, tenag-tenang. Aku masih normal 'kok," katanya. Midorima kembali duduk di kursinya. "Oke, aku akan mulai pembicaraannya."

"Sebenarnya aku memanggil kalian ke sini hanya untuk memberitahu kalian, kalau Ryuka hamil."

Hening.

Aomine tersenyum canggung.

Kuroko menatap Midorima.

Midorima menatap Kuroko.

Lalu mereka berdua menatap Aomine.

"APA!? KALIAN BERDUA 'KAN BARU NIKAH DUA BULAN!"

**.:x:.**

Ekspresi wajah dua pria dewasa itu tak beda jauh dengan ekspresi Aomine tadi pagi. Hanya saja kalau ekspresi Aomine 'kan terlihat seperti; seorang laki-laki bejat yang baru saja meniduri seorang perempuan, sampai membuatnya hamil.

Kalau ekspresi wajah Kuroko dan Midorima lebih seperti; dua orang laki-laki yang baru saja tahu kalau teman mereka adalah seorang homo-bajingan yang akhirnya insaf. Dan langsung meniduri seorang perempuan, sampai membuatnya hamil.

Terlalu panjang memang perumpamaannya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Kuroko menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu ekspresi nista di wajahnya. Ekspresi datar, seperti orang tak punya emosi kembali terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar kaget, Aomine-kun. Aku saja sudah menikah dengan Satsuki selama lima bulan, masih belum dikaruniai anak," kata Kuroko, curhat.

"Akh, i-itu…" Aomine memandangi kedua temannya secara bergantian. "…itu semua berkat perjuangan kerasku menghamili Ryuka. Seharusnya kau juga mengikutiku Tetsu."

Mendengar Aomine mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kuroko mengangguk takzim. Midorima memasang wajah WTF.

"Terus kau mau punya anak apa?" tanya Midorima.

"Manusia lah," balas Aomine enteng.

"Maksudnya laki-laki atau perempuan, Aomine-kun," jelas Kuroko.

Aomine berpikir. "Perempuan saja."

"Supaya bisa kau hamili?" Peranyaan itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulut Midorima. Membuat Aomine kaget, dan terjatuh dari kursi. Reaksi yang terlalu hiperbolis memang. Walau pun begitu, Midorima tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sudahlah kalau begitu. Aku kembali ke kantorku." Midorima langsung berdiri, dan meninggalkan Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Aku juga kembali ke kantor, ya, Aomine-kun," kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Sampai jumpa."

Pria bersurai biru kelam itu melambaikan tangannya. "Oh, ya," ucapnya, lalu ia terdiam.

Berpikir dalam kesunyian suasana kafe.

_Kenapa ekspresi dua orang itu tadi seperti itu? Dan kenapa mereka tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku dan Ryuka...?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::To be Continued::.**

* * *

**Okki's note: **Wow, abis nonton Psycho-pass malah bikin chapter ini [kebanting banget sumpah. Dari dark theme jadi ke porn theme (?)].

Ah, jadi chapter ini isinya cuma gitu-gitu doang. Nothing special in this chapter, except the relationship between Kuroko and Momoi. Seriusan...itu KuroMomoi tiba-tiba ngelintas begitu aja di otak. Malah niat awalnya saya mau nyelipin, MidoFem!Takao, tapi nggak jadi. Males -_-

Eniwei, lenght setiap chapter bakal beda-beda deh kayaknya. Tergantung ide yang ngelintas di otak gitu deh~

Review? /tebar doujin/

* * *

**Balesan un-login:**

**Nen: **NAMANYA JUGA AHOMINE! /eh/ Ah...iya! Aku lupa. Makasih udah ngingetin sekaligus review ;;

**Meshi-chan: **AI LAF YU TU, KAKAKKU ; v ; /peluk/ Omg, emang mereka berdua itu unyu! Aku aja yang bikin speechless sendiri pas ngere-read.

Eniwei, makasih review-nya. OKAY, I'LL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP WRITING, KAKAKKU! 3

**ridermaleslogin: **Emang, Mine emang oon-nya nggak ketolongan... Soal words... maaf bener-bener maaf, emang kedikitan. Belakangan ini lagi susah bikin yang wordsnya sampai 1k. Soal tanggung jawab...minta tanggung jawab sama Aomine sana 8DDD

Eniwei, makasih review-nya.


	3. III Perempuan atau Laki-laki

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke **(c) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Note: **AU. Insya Allah OOC (?). Gender bender. Alternate age; usia karakter rata-rata 23 ke atas. Awas ada typo. EYD yang tak rapih. Majas bertebaran. SBKKB atau Sewaktu Belum Kawin Kurang Bahagia. Bahasa porno /dor/

**Pairing: **Aomine**x**Fem!Kise (main) and another pair, that you'll found them later.

* * *

**Pregnant**

* * *

**III. Perempuan atau Laki-laki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu bantal melayang.

Dua bantal melayang.

"Aduh! Ryuka! Apaan sih!? Kok aku malah dilemparin bantal begini?" gerutu Aomine sambil melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya—

—atau sewaktu kecil dulu, Aomine sering menyebutnya _Daiki's Super Hands Shield!_

Ryuka langsung menahan diri untuk melempar satu bantal guling yang ia pegang. "Abis aku kangen main lempar bantal sama Ayahku," balas Ryuka. "Terus anak kita juga mau main lempar bantal."

**Buk.**

"Main lempar bantalnya nanti-nanti aja...aku mau tidur, besok kerja lembur nih," pinta Aomine lalu menyelubungi dirinya dengan selimut.

Wanita cantik pemilik surai keemasan itu mengembungkan pipinya lalu mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah untuk suaminya.

Sepertinya calon ibu ini belum tahu, kalau katanya ketika sedang hamil lalu kita kesal dengan seseorang. Anak kita bisa mirip dengan orang yang kita sebal.

Ryuka langsung menarik selimut yang dipakai Aomine. "Tsk. Besok 'kan hari sabtu. Tempat kerjamu libur."

Aomine mengerang kesal lalu bangun ke posisi duduk. "Okeh okeh. Ayo main lempar bantal." Ryuka lompat kegirangan. "...tapi memang anak perempuan hobi main lempar bantal ya?"

"Ya iyalah."

"Maksudku bukan kamu, Ryuka. Tapi itu..." Aomine menunjuk perut Ryuka.

Oh, jadi maksudnya anaknya yang masih ada di dalam rahim istrinya yang masih berupa embrio itu.

Kening Ryuka mengerut, lalu ia menatap lurus ke arah suaminya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Maksudmu, anak kita ini? Memang dia perempuan? USG aja belum. Dia juga belum sesuatu yang bisa membedakan antara perempuan dan laki-laki," ujar Ryuka.

Mendengar istrinya mengatakan hal itu, Aomine tertawa keras. "UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

**BUK.**

"Berisik!" gerutu Ryuka.

"Ma-maaf. Bu-bukannya sudah pasti anak kita nanti itu perempuan?" tanya Aomine, walau pun pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti bukan pertanyaan.

"Perempuan? Main tentuin aja. Memangnya kamu itu tuhan, Daicchi?"

**Krik.**

**Krik.**

Hening.

"Aku mau anak kita nanti itu laki-laki," ucap Ryuka. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Aomine _sweatdrop_. "Kenapa laki-laki? Kan kalau anak perempuan kamu pasti juga lebih enak 'kan?" bujuknya.

"Itu sih enak di kamu, Daiki. Nanti kamu hamilin lagi anak kita," balas Ryuka, nusuk.

"Hoh, teme... Ma-mana mungkin aku hamilin? Kamu juga, kenapa kamu mau-nya anak _laki-laki_?"

Ryuka berpikir sebentar.

_Kenapa anak laki-laki?_

"Supaya nanti aku bisa masukin ke klub basket," jawabnya enteng.

Aomine _facepalm_, dan hampir membentur kepalanya ke dinding di belakagnya. "Anak perempuan juga bisa dimasukin ke klub basket, Ryuka..."

Sial, kenapa istrinya menjadi begitu idiot?

Apakah ini semua karena ada serum pembuat idiot yang disebarkan secara ilegal oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab?

Mulut Ryuka membentuk huruf 'o'. Dia lupa kalau dulu dia juga pernah join klub basket sekolah pas SMP. "Tapi aku tetap mau punya anak laki-laki, Daicchi~"

"Perempuan saja, Ryuka. Banyak yang bilang kalau anak perempuan itu lebih rajin daripada anak laki-laki."

"Tapi Daicchi. Anak laki-laki juga ada yang rajin kok."

"Itu pasti aku."

Hening.

"Bukan. Tapi si Kurokocchi. Dia sering banget bantuin kerjaan rumah istrinya. Nggak kayak kamu."

**JLEB.**

Hening lagi.

Kesal, Aomine langsung membuang mukanya dan membelakangi istrinya lalu kembali ke posisi semula. Tiduran. "Aku mau tidur!"

Tak kalah kesal dengan suaminya. Ryuka juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan suaminya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Aku juga!"

"Oyasumi! Mudah-mudahan anak kita nanti perempuan!"

"Oyasumi! Mudah-mudahan anak kita nanti laki-laki!"

"Perempuan!"

"Laki-laki! Atau besok aku kabur ke rumah Ibuku, terus kita cerai. Oyasumi~ Dai-chan~"

Aomine langsung tutup mulut, dan membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.****  
**

* * *

**.::To be Continued::.**

* * *

**Okki's note:** Another un-danta (?) chapter.

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih pada Yamamoto (?) yang hari ini turun di daerah rumah saya~ Kyaaa, hujan itu memang simbol kesedihan tapi di sisi lain ngebantu ngejernihin otak. Erm, itu menurut saya.

Eniwei, maaf yang review-nya nggak aku bales...bukannya gimana-gimana, suka kelupaan orz ;A;

And Lastly, special thanks to **Mesi-chan **yang udah saya bikin ngakak semalem. Nggak ngerti, ini special thanks buat apa. Tapi yang pasti, abis kita mention-mentionan, mood ngetik fic langsung balik :*

—and you too :*

Review? :D


	4. IV Berita

**Disclamer: **

_o_Kuroko no Basuke **(c) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

_o_Breaking Up is Hard to Do **(c) **Aimer.

**Note: **AU. Insya Allah OOC (?). Gender bender. Alternate age; usia karakter rata-rata 23 ke atas. Awas ada typo. EYD yang tak rapih. Majas bertebaran. Bahasa porno /dor/

**Pairing: **Aomine**x**Fem!Kise (main) and another pair, that you'll found them later.

* * *

**Pregnant**

* * *

**IV. Berita**

**[Kuroko's Happiness]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aomine! Jangan lupa siapkan bahan presentasi buat besok!" seru Imayoshi selaku atasan sang calon ayah, Aomine. "Dan aku mau besok kau sudah ada di kantor satu jam sebelum presentasi." Seringai licik terbentuk di bibirnya.

Imayoshi paling senang membuat Aomine panik seperti ini.

Sebagai atasan dia hafal betul kalau Aomine itu tidak bisa datang pagi.

Padahal presentasi-nya itu dimulai jam sembilan. Berarti Aomine harus ada di kantor jam delapan pagi.

Itu memang sudah bisa dibilang bukan terlalu pagi lagi. Tapi namanya juga Aomine. Jam mulai kerja di kantornya itu jam sembilan, dia biasa datang ke kantornya jam sembilan lewat lima belas menit.

Walau pun begitu gajinya tidak dipotong.

Bagaimana bisa? Karena dia selalu menyuruh Ryo Sakurai untuk menggesekan kartu absen miliknya. Dan hal yang lebih menguntungkan adalah, Imayoshi jarang mengecek ruang kerja dimana Aomine berada.

Kalau saja Imayoshi tahu hal itu, mungkin sistem absen kantor akan langsung diganti dengan absen sidik jari.

Aomine menghela napas lalu membalas, "Baiklah, baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Dengan itu Imayoshi meninggalkan ruang kerja anak buahnya dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Begitu sosok bosnya sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, pria berkulit gelap itu bediri dari posisinya dan mengintip meja kerja yang ada di samping kananya. "Oi, Sakurai. Besok kau tak perlu menggesekan atau apalah itu, kartu absen milikku."

Pria bersurai kecoklatan yang disebutkan namanya mengangguk. "Ba-baik Aomine-san…"

"Oi! Aomine! Hidupkan WiFi-nya!" perintah Hyuga Junpei yang meja kerjanya ada di sebrang meja kerja Aomine.

Meja kerja Aomine tempatnya memang paling strategis. Di ruang kerja itu ada tujuh meja. Nah, dari ketujuh meja itu, mejanya Aomine-lah yang jadi tempat server internet di ruang kerja itu berada.

"Iya… Iya…ah," balas Aomine kemudian dihidupkannya WiFi tersebut. "Udah tuh!" serunya.

Hyuga hanya menggumamkan 'bagus' dan mengangkat ibu jarinya.

**Drrt.**

**Drrt.**

_**~I beg you to~ don't say goodbye~ And kiss me till the nig—**_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aomine langsung menenakan tombol dengan gambar telepon berwarna hijau terangkat.

"Ya halo," kata Aomine.

"Selamat siang Aomine-kun," balas suara di sebrang sana.

Aomine menaikan sebelah alisnya. _Mirip suaranya Tetsu, _pikirnya. "Siang. Apa ini Tetsu?" tanya pada sang penelpon.

"Ya, ini aku. Maaf aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya mengabarkan sesuatu—"

"Percepat sedikit. Aku ada banyak pekerjaan," gerutu Aomine, kesal.

"Satsuki hamil," balas Kuroko dengan nada datar.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"APA! SECEPAT ITU!?"

Dua tumpuk kertas memo melayang ke arah wajah Aomine. Yang melempar kertas-kertas memo itu adalah Wakamatsu yang meja kerjanya ada di sebelah kiri Aomine. "AHO! BERISIK AOMINE!"

**.::x::.**

_Makan siang._

_At café, near Aomine and Kuroko's offices._

"Jadi Tetsu, Satsuki benar-benar hamil?" tanya Aomine, nada bicaranya bagaikan seorang investigator lalu menyeruput kopi-nya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Positif." Lalu ia memakan makan siangnya. "Jujur aku sendiri juga awalnya kaget, tapi, ketika Satsuki menunjukan _test pack_-nya. Aku langsung bahagia," lanjutnya. Walau pun Kuroko bilang dia bahagia, nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Monoton.

Wajahnya juga… _expressionless_.

Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi Aomine sewaktu ingin memberitahukan berita kehamilan istrinya ke Kuroko dan Midorima satu minggu yang lalu.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa secepat itu? Apa setelah aku memberitahumu tentang perjuanganku menghamili Ryuka, kau langsung mempraktekan apa yang dimaksud dengan _perjuangan_ itu?" tanya Aomine, penasaran.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Ternyata Satsuki sudah hamil dari satu bulan yang lalu. Dia memang sempat bilang padaku kalau dia sudah satu bulan belakangan ini tidak menstruasi," balasnya.

Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mengangguk takzim. "Oho~ Berarti bayimu akan lahir sebulan sebelum bayiku~"

"Itu belum tentu, Aomine-kun. Bisa bisa saja nanti bayiku lahir prematur."

"Prematur itu apa?"

Hening.

Calon ayah yang satu ini memang bodoh. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah mendengar istilah prematur.

"Lahir sebelum waktunya, ya itu sih penjelasan singkatnya."

Sekali lagi, Aomine mengangguk takzim. "Lalu kau mau anakmu nanti perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Aku belum memikirkan hal itu. Aku dan Satsuki sudah merencanakan untuk tidak melakukan USG. Agar nanti ketika bayinya lahir, akan menjadi kejutan untuk kami," balas Kuroko tenang.

Lalu kedua pria itu memakan makan siang mereka dalam diam.

"Hmm tapi…" Kuroko kembali berbicara. "Kalau bisa sih perempuan."

"Supaya bisa kau hamili, heh?"

"Aku tidak sepertimu Aomine-kun. Aku mau anak perempuan karena alasan tertentu."

"Apa?"

"Entahlah. Ah, waktu makan siang hampir selesai, aku kembali ke kantorku dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi, Aomine-kun." Kuroko melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari kafe tempat ia baru saja menikmati makan siangnya.

Aomine balas melambaikan tangannya. Lalu ia menurunkan tangannya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gondok.

Nah, iya.

"Tetsu belum bayar makanannya…" Pria berkulit gelap itu menghela napas berat.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.::To be Continued::.**

* * *

**Okki's note: **-

Dear reviewers,

Review kalian bikin saya cengar-cengir sendiri. Sampe bingung mau bales apa QwQ Terimakasih udah ngikutin fic ini sampai sekarang~ Terimakasih buat dukungannya! Ini update untuk kalian

Sign,  
Okki


	5. Omake: Nama

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Notes: **OOC as always. OC; as Aomine's mom.

* * *

**Her or His Name**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nanti anakmu akan diberi nama apa, Daiki?_

Kalimat pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di otak Aomine.

Ibunya itu… memang senang sekali membuatnya pusing.

Baru satu bulan istrinya hamil, ibunya sudah mendesak untuk segera menyiapkan nama untuk sang embrio yang masih ada di dalam rahim.

Ibunya Ryuka saja tidak pernah menyuruhnya menyiapkan nama.

Iya tidak pernah.

Tapi terakhir kali menelpon, menanyai kabar Ryuka dan calon anak mereka. Ibunya Ryuka, Kise Haruhi, malah mendesaknya untuk segera menyiapkan pakaian untuk sang calon anak.

Maklum, ibunya Ryuka adalah seorang _designer_, dan penggila _fashion_. Jadi, yang ada di otaknya—dan hidupnya, yang terpenting adalah pakaian dan tuhan—serta suami, anak, menantu, dan calon cucuknya, tentunya.

"Bagaimana kalau anak kita nanti namanya Aomine Aoi saja?" ujar Ryuka.

"Kebanyakan biru-nya," balas Aomine. "Lagian Aoi kesannya terlalu perempuan. Bukannya kamu bilang, mau punya anak laki-laki?"

Ryuka menepuk dahinya. "Benar juga. Kalau begitu namanya Hyde saja. Biar sama seperti vokalis band!"

"Apaan? Jangan. Kan kamu maunya anak kita ikut klub basket. Kalau begitu caranya, nanti dia melenceng ikut klub musik."

"Michael Jordan kalau begitu."

"Apaan? Aku bisa dibunuh ibuku nanti. Bagaimana kalau namanya Shinichi saja? Biar sama seperti anime detektif itu."

"Heh, nanti anak kita malah jadi detektif. Bukan pemain basket!" gerutu Ryuka sambil memukul-mukul suaminya.

"Kuroko saja kalau begitu."

"Terus nanti nama marganya pakai margamu gitu? Nanti jadinya Aomine Kuroko. Aneh! Kesannya jadi seperti gabungan margamu dan marganya Kurokocchi! Coba jangan pakai nama Jepang!"

"China? Korea? Itali? Prancis?"

"Mana saja."

"Zoe saja kalau begitu. Artinya hidup."

"Kehidupan gitu maksudnya? Kurang nyambung."

"Aurorre kalau begitu. Artinya fajar."

"Feminim!"

"Lho!? Aku 'kan memang mau punya anak perempuan!"

"Tapi aku maunya laki-laki!"

"Tapi—"

"Ah~ Daicchi~ Aku pusing mikirnya~" Ryuka merenggut. "Kita pikirkan itu nanti pas kandunganku sudah enam bulan saja, ya?"

Aomine sungguh tak tahan melihat tatapan meminta kasihan yang dipancarkan oleh istrinya itu. "Oke."

"Baiklah, sekarang antar aku belanja!"

"UAPAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Omake I end;** sungguh akhir yang aneh.

* * *

**Okki's note:**

So, here's the new update. Sorry for being toooooooooooo late uvu *kedip-kedip* Chapter ini sungguh tak danta… tolong dimaklumi. Saya lagi stress ngurus tugas akhir TIK, jadi ini dibikin buat refreshing gitu dah ;_;

Anyway, kenapa notes ini ada di tengah-tengah? Simple, jawabannya; males ngeklik left align. (Serius, apa ini penting buat dibaca?).

Hueee, pada hal mau post bonus chapter ini pas hari minggu ;_; Tapi... blargh... paket internet abis (maklum, pakenya yang paket perhari…sekarang paketnya bukan paket unlimit pula). Nah, mumpung sekarang lagi numpang wifi sekolah #eh  
Saya langsung update **2 chapter!**

Review?

—langsung klik next aja :p


	6. V Satu Bulan

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke **(**c**) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Note: **AU. Insya Allah OOC (?). Gender bender. Alternate age; usia karakter rata-rata 23 ke atas. Awas ada typo. EYD yang tak rapih.

**Pairing: **Aomine**x**Fem!Kise (main) and another pair, that you'll found them later.

* * *

**Pregnant**

**V. Satu Bulan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria pertengahan dua puluhan itu, tersenyum bahagia seraya memandangi kalender di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya memegang spidol merah, lalu perlahan, ia membuat lingkaran kecil di kalender itu.

15 Januari 2013.

Ya, dari tiga puluh satu tanggal yang ada, tanggal itu lah yang ia pilih.

Karena, tanggal itu menandakan bahwa usia kandungan Ryuka sudah mencapai satu bulan. Itu berarti, Aomine hanya tinggal menunggu delapan bulan lagi untuk mendapatkan gelar _ayah_.

Bagaimana ia tidak senang?

Oh ya, Aomine memang tidak senang. Tapi dia, **bahagia**.

"Daicchi~ Aku lapar~" seru Ryuka yang sedang asyik membaca majalah wanita di ruang tamu.

Mendengar istrinya menyerukan hal aneh (ya, menurut Aomine itu agak aneh) seperti itu. "Makan lah~ Bukannya tadi kamu sudah masak, ya?" balas Aomine dengan nada heran lalu menghampiri istri tercintanya itu.

Ryuka mengembungkan pipinya. "A-aku memang sudah masak, kok!" sergahnya. "Ta-tapi… a-aku mau makanan yang lain, Daicchi~" Kemudian ia mendongakan kepalanya begitu ia sadar bahwa suaminya yang berkulit gelap itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Diam sejenak.

Aomine tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang istrinya maksudkan. "Maksud kamu?"

"Jadi, aduh… umm… intinya, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan nafsu makan gitu…"

Ingin rasanya Aomine membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. "Aku masih belum mengerti Ryuka… Jelaskan yang benar dong…"

"Umm… jadi… umm… Daicchi, aku memang sudah masak buat makan siang hari ini. Tapi, entah kenapa, pas aku mau makan tadi. Begitu aku lihat lagi apa yang aku masak, entah kenapa aku jadi malas makan masakanku itu. Terus sekarang aku lapar, tapi aku tidak mau makan masakanku untuk makan siang hari ini. Jadi begitu… paham?"

Sang calon ayah mengangguk. "Terus kam—"

"Oh, ya," ucap Ryuka, memotong pembicaraan suaminya. "Ini, aku lagi lihat-lihat masakan di majalah ini. Terus entah kenapa melihat makanan yang satu ini. Tiba-tiba bayi kita langsung minta aku supaya aku makan ini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk gambar segelas es krim.

Aomine megikuti arah jari Ryuka, dan melihat makanan apakah yang istrinya—dan anaknya yang masih berupa embrio berumur satu bulan—itu inginkan. "Es krim…" Aomine bergumam, lalu ia mengambil majalah yang sedang dibaca istrinya dan memandangi gambar es krim itu lebih teliti.

Di gambar itu ada dua _scoop_ es krim yang disatukan di dalam satu gelas eskrim.

Di gambar itu ada dua _scoop_ es krim rasa _vanilla_.

Di gambar itu ada dua _scoop _es krim dengan tambahan kayu manis sebagai penghias es krim tersebut, dan mungkin sekaligus untuk dimakan.

Di gambar itu ada dua _scoop _es krim dengan tambahan bubuk coklat.

Di gambar itu ada dua _scoop_ es krim dengan tambahan sirup coklat.

Di gambar itu ada dua _scoop_ es krim dengan tambahan sedikit serbuk emas di atasnya.

"_Amore_~_ our baby really wants this_?" tanya Aomine dalam bahasa inggris campur prancis dengan pronoun yang mendekati gagal.

Sang calon ibu berpikir sebentar.

Bukan, Ryuka sudah pasti bukan berpikir untuk memikirkan arti dari kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang suami. Tapi ia berpikir tentang; apakah ada satu skrup pengatur bahasa di otak suaminya yang lepas?

Ryuka mengangguk. "_Of course_~ Daicchi~ Bayi kita mau itu~"

"Ta-tapi… Ryuka, dan anakku yang sama-sama Papa cintai. Es krim—"

"Aku mau anak kita pakai panggilan Ayah dan Ibu saja," sela Ryuka. Sungguh tidak ada penting-pentingnya.

"O-oke… istriku dan anakku yang sama-sama Ayah cintai. Es krim ini bukannya harganya mahal, ya? Waktu itu ada di tv, 'kan? Ini…" Aomine menunjuk serbuk es krim yang ada di atas es krim tersebut. "liat aja deh… baca tulisan di sampingnya… sebrbuk emasnya itu lho. Pakai emas yang dua puluh empat karat.

"Ya, kamu 'kan sebagai orang yang selalu menonton berita tentang harga pasar, dan aku juga yang kebetulan sering nonton sekaligus mengecek harga pasar pasti tau lah… berapa harga emas sekarang. Selain itu, ini yang dua puluh empat karat lho, Ryuka~"

Hening.

"Tapi aku sama bayi kita mau es krim ini, Daicchi," ucap Ryuka dengan nada manja.

"Tapi Ryuka—"

"Tapi bayi kita mau es krim ini, Daicchi… Kalau begitu, besok bayi ini… bukan bayi kita lagi! Besok bayi ini akan jadi anakku dan Akacchi saja."

Hening lagi.

Kenapa tiba-tiba nama Akacchi alias Seijirou Akashi selaku teman satu almamater sewaktu di SMA istrinya itu tiba-tiba disebut namanya? Lalu, kenapa Ryuka memilih si Akashi sebagai pengganti pendamping hidupnya kalau mereka cerai? Apa ini karena Kuroko sudah memiliki istri? Tapi bukankah dia bisa menyuruh Satsuki untuk cerai dengan Kuroko?

Ah, sudahlah.

Karena galau, akhirnya Aomine kembali bicara. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita keluar. Kita cari es krim, tapi tanpa serbuk emasnya. Um, mau?" tanyanya, ragu-ragu.

Sang calon ibu kembali berpikir. "Yasudah. Tapi habis cari es krim, cari makanan Itali, ya!" pinta Ryuka.

"Apa pun untukmu, Ryuka," Lalu Aomine membantu istrinya bangun dari posisinya. "Asalkan makanannya masih bisa kubayar."

"Kata-katamu kurang romantis seperti biasa, Daicchi," cibir Ryuka, kesal. Walau pun begitu, ia tetap menunjukkan senyumannya lalu tertawa geli.

Lalu dua calon orangtua itu mengambil mantel musim dingin mereka, dan keluar dari apartemen. (Tak lupa Aomine mengambil dompetnya yang ada di kamar).

"Daiki."

Aomine hanya merespon istrinya dengan 'hm' seraya mengunci pintu apartemen.

"Tiba-tiba aku mau makan nasi kare buatan nenekku."

Pada detik itu juga—

Aomine Daiki—yang kurang lebih delapan bulan lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah itu. Ingin langsung lompat ke lantai dasar apartemen tempatnya dan istrinya tinggal. (Apartemen itu ada empat lantai, dan Aomine serta Ryuka tinggal di lantai tiga).

Kenapa?

Karena ia tahu, bahwa, neneknya Ryuka. Sudah meninggal saat Ryuka kelas dua SMP.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::To be Continued::.**

* * *

**Okki's note:**

Lagi-lagi saya males bikin note ini ada di sebelah kiri #superpenting  
Anyway, yu now wat?  
Khusus chapter ini, daku emang udah rencana buat ngepost-nya pas tanggal 15, why?

Simple aja;

**Karena hari ini, Ryuka resmi hamil satu bulan !**

Di samping itu, tanggal 15 itu tanggal yang ehem— gimana gitu buat saya, hehe uvu #curhat #abaikan #kalonggakdiabaikansayadiscon tinuedficini #apaan #dirajam  
Buat chapter 6, insya Allah saya bakal update kilat. Mumpung ada ide plus wifi sekolah, bro! #dikemplang

Lastly, special thanks to—

—_**you**_ *hug* and sekolah (?).

* * *

**Balesan Anon:**

**Kazesen:** Gyahahaha, sankyuu~ XD

eto... itu maksudnya t.o, try out... ._. emang ada singkatan lainnya? #seriusannggakpaham

Umm, okay. Thanks for review, Kazezen-san ouob


	7. VI Yeay

**Disclamer: **

_**o**_Kuroko no Basuke **(**c**) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

_**o**_Instagram **(**c**) **Instagram inc.

**Note: **AU. Insya Allah OOC (?). Gender bender. Alternate age; usia karakter rata-rata 23 ke atas. Awas ada typo. EYD yang tak rapih. Majas bertebaran. Parodi bertebaran.

**Pairing: **Aomine**x**Fem!Kise (main) and another pair, that you'll found them later.

_Read the A/N below, it's important._

* * *

**Pregnant**

* * *

**VI. Yeay**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal bulan.

Aomine sangat suka awal bulan.

Kenapa?

Karena setiap awal bulan, Aomine dapat mencium harum lembaran-lembaran uang yang masih baru. Di awal bulan ia bisa menerima amplop berisikan berlembar-lembar uang. Di awal bulan ia bisa menambah jumlah uang tabungannya di _bank_.

Namun ada satu hal yang paling Aomine takutkan di awal bulan; Jatah uang belanja bulanannya Ryuka.

Ya, ya, walau pun Ryuka memiliki pekerjaan sendiri—dan gaji sendiri tentunya. Aomine harus tetap memberikan nafkah pada Ryuka—dan calon anaknya—karena itu lah tugas seorang suami.

Selain itu, Aomine Daiki bukanlah seorang pria bajingan yang hobi melalaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami. Tidak seperti Hanafi, tokoh di novel lama buatan penulis Indonesia, yang dulu Neneknya Aomine sering ceritakan pada cucuknya. [1]

"Hah… capek ya, kalau hidup seperti ini," gumam Aomine lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya. "Pagi sampai sore kerja, begitu terus setiap harinya. Awal bulan dapat gaji, pertengahan bulan gaji hanya tersisa untuk dimasukkan ke _bank_… cepat banget habisnya…"

Tetangganya, Sakurai—yang mendengar gumaman Aomine—menyahut, "Mau bagaimana lagi, Aomine-san? Hidup di zaman sekarang memang susah."

"Apalagi kerja di kantor yang bos-nya menyeramkan seperti Imayoshi, hah…" Aomine menghela napas.

"_Siapa yang seram?_"

Aomine langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya, begitu mendengar suara Imayoshi keluar dari telpon di atas meja kerjanya. "Ah? Apa? Itu Tsuyoshi-sensei kalau lagi buat _sushi_ mukanya langsung terlihat menyeramkan," sergahnya. [2]

"_Hoh…_"

"Ah ya, omong-omong. Ada apa, bos? Maksudku ada masalah apa sampai kau mau repot-repot menghubungiku?"

"_Hoh… Ini, Aomine. Aku ingin kau mengantarkan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejaku ke kantor yang ada di dekat stasiun yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantor kita_," balas suara di sebrang sana.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"_Kau adalah orang kepercayaanku_," jeda sebentar, "_selain Wakamatsu tentunya_," lanjut Imayoshi.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Wakama—"

"_Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam aku mau kau sudah ada di tempat yang kumaksud, terimakasih_."

Aomine berdecak kesal begitu hubungan diputuskan satu pihak. "Bos nyusahin. Memangnya skretarisnya kemana, sih?"

"Alex-san 'kan sedang cuti, Aomine-san. Dia sedang pergi ke Amerika." Sakurai lagi-lagi menyahut. Dan Aomine mendengus kesal tanpa banyak kata ia langsung pergi ke ruangan kerja Imayoshi.

**xXx**

_**~Itsumademo… oikaketeru. Anata no zanzou o— **_[3]

"Ya, Konnichiwa?" Tanya suara lembut dari wanita bersurai keemasan itu.

"_Hm, ya? Ah! Ryuka! Aku mau lapor, kalau hari ini aku pulang cepat, hehe_," balas suara di sebrang sana. "_Jam lima sore, cepat 'kan?_"

Ryuka menghela napas.

Suaminya toh…

"Biasanya kamu 'kan lembur. Kamu bayar Imayoshi-senpai pakai emas berapa karat sampai dia biarin kamu pulang cepat?" tanya Ryuka, curiga.

Suara tawa Aomine terdengar. "_Ya~ Tadi aku disuruh mengantarkan dokumen penting miliknya ke kantor tempat dia melaksanakan rapat penting. Dia menyuruhku datang dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, dan aku berhasil. Jadi ya, gitu deh~_"

Ryuka menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. "Bagus. Tapi…" Senyumnya berubah. "hari ini aku pulang telat, 'tak apa 'kan Daiki?" tanyanya agak takut.

"_Lho, kenapa?_" tanya Aomine, nada suaranya kecewa.

"Hari ini aku syuting untuk _video clip_. Teru sutradaranya daritadi merasa nggak puas terus, jadinya mungkin syuting untuk hari ini bakalan lama selesai."

"_Hm, yasudah lah. Tapi kalau kamu udah merasa nggak betah minta izin pulang duluan ya! Kalau nggak dibolehin, kamu telpon aku aja, terus beritahu aku lokasi syutingnya_."

Ryuka tertawa. "Ahahaha. Itu 'tak akan mungkin, Daiki~ Aku syuting _video clip_ sama Kazunari Takao~ Itu lho, penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun itu, lho!" Ryuka yakin kalau saat ini Aomine sedang mengucapkan beribu sumpah serapah di dalam batinnya. "Jadi mungkin aku bakal betah. Bayi kita juga sepertinya senang dengan keadaan ini~"

"_Ya, ya, ya. Kalau kamu sama calon anak ku senang 'tak apa lah. Pokoknya kalau sudah selesai syuting, langsung pulang, yah. Bye~_"

"Iya, sayang~ Bye~"

Percakapan pun selesai.

"Hm…" Ryuka tersenyum tipis. "Daicchi mau saja aku bohongi, hihihi. Padahal syutingnya sudah selesai dairtadi." Ia lalu melirik jam tangan Alba yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

15. 20…

"Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Daiki~"

**xXx**

_Wangi parfum oke, cek._

_Pakaian masih rapih, cek._

_Satu lusin donat favoritnya Ryuka, cek._

_Starbuckku, cek._

_Semua oke, cek._

_Okay, sekarang kau hanya perlu masuk dan bilang; 'Aku pulang!' Lalu pura-pura tidak membelikan apa pun untuk istrimu, Daiki~_

Pria bertubuh maskulin itu pun memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam los apartemennya. Tahap paling awal dari rencananya telah ia berhasil kerjakan.

"Aku pulang!" Tidak terdengar respon apa pun. Aomine menepuk dahinya. "Hah… Ryuka lembur. Kazunari Takao keparat. Istriku dibuat betah berlama-lama di lokasi syuting seperti ini…"

Sang calon ayah pun melepaskan sepatunya, dan berjalan menuju dapur hendak meletakkan makanan yang ia bawakan untuk istrinya.

Tapi yang ia dapati adalah—

"_Okaeri_~ Daiki!"

—meja makannya yang dipenuhi dengan lauk pauk kesukaannya dan istrinya yang cantik—masih mengenakan celemeknya dan rambutnya pun masih terkuncir rapih—tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Ada dua perasaan yang Aomine dapat rasakan: Senang dan bingung.

Seingat Aomine, ulang tahunnya masih lama. Ulang tahun Ryuka apa lagi. Ulang tahun anaknya—apa lagi yang satu ini.

Hari pernikahannya? Bah, masih lama.

Lalu ada perihal apa Ryuka memasak banyak makanan seperti ini? Dan bukankah dia hari ini lembur.

Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah cantik Ryuka. "Daicchi, aku berbohong padamu. Hari ini aku tidak lembur. Tapi kalau masalah aku syuting sama Takao-kun itu benar! Kalau mau buktinya buka saja Instagramku! Ada fotoku dan Takao-kun, lho! Pakai efek _metro_, terang fotonya aku kurangi sepuluh persen, kemudian kupertajam warnanya. Kemudian kuberi _vignette_. Tapi fotonya nggak aku _split_ jadi empat."

Aomine tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan istrinya.

Belakangan ini Ryuka memang sedang ketagihan mengunggah sekaligus meng_edit_ foto di Instagram.

"Ya, ya baiklah. Yang aku pertanyakan di sini itu; memang sekarang ada hari khusus apa?" tanya Aomine langsung ke intinya.

Lagi-lagi Ryuka menunjukkan senyuman manisnya ke sang suami. "Tidak ada," balasnya. "Tiba-tiba aku berpikir untuk memasak ini semua untukmu, itu saja. Dan lagi belakangan ini biasanya kamu pulang lembur. Sekalinya pulang cepat, sampai rumah langsung tidur, malamnya mengerjakan sisa tugas…"

Aomine jadi merasa tidak enak pada istrinya sendiri.

"…tapi aku juga sama saja sih. Terkadang aku juga sering pulang pagi. Jadi, anggap saja semua ini untuk menjernihkan sejenak pekerjaan kita dari pekerjaan~" Ryuka lalu melihat plastic yang isinya kardus dengan label toko donat favoritnya yang ada di tangan Aomine. "Kyaaa~ Daiki! Kamu selalu tau kalau aku ini lagi ngidam apa!"

Yang dipuji malah kebingungan. "Apaan? Ini? Tanya Aomine dengan tampang layaknya orang bodoh seraya menunjuk plastik yang dipegangnya. Ryuka mengangguk. "Oh ini. Cuma _feeling_ aja. Tiba-tiba pas pulang tadi kaki melangkah sendiri ke dalam toko donat. Yaudah aku beli deh." Diletakkannya plastik itu di atas meja makan.

"Yeay, ada _almond_!"

Baru saja Ryuka ingin mengambil satu donat, kardusnya langsung direbut oleh sang suami. "Hei, makan donatnya nanti~ Aku nggak mau kamu terlalu banyak makan yang manis-manis. Nanti kalau anak kita terlalu manis, 'kan susah. Pasti jadi ada banyak yang naksir, nanti kita juga kesusahan."

"Apa sih Daiki. Aku 'kan maunya anak kita nanti ganteng." Ryuka pun langsung mencubit Aomine. Dan mendapat respon berupa suara tawa dari Aomine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::To be Continued::.**

* * *

[1]Novel Indo angkatan 20; Salah Asuh karya Abdul Muis.

[2] Bapaknya tunangan kedua saya setelah Shogo #dirajam

[3] Openingnya Naruto Shippuden; Moshimo - Daisuke

Sumpah, iseng banget saya, Haha.

* * *

**Okki's note:** Nggak jadi update kilat ; _ ; *sit in the corner of the room like emo*

Aduh, ya ampun seneng banget sumpah ngeliatin review dari kalian, para readers kesayanganku. Pada mau aja gitu nunggu update-an fanfic ini ; v ; *hug* Padahal udah aku kasih tau, kalau update-nya bakal lama. Dan au... temen cyber gue kenapa pada nge-alert/fave fic ini? ;_; *shock*

Oh, ya. Ryuka lahirannya ditunda, ya? Momoi juga. Kenapa?

**Jawabannya:**

Karena UN SMP 2012/2013 tinggal menghitung hari. Dan saya nggak bisa ngatur waktu buat ngetik fanfic! Saya juga harus ngejar target, biar bisa masuk SMAN favorit.

**Jadi, dengan ini.**

**Fanfic Pregnant resmi HIATUS!**

Terimakasih atas dukungannya dari awal Pregnant di publish sampai sekarang.

Last, See you later, guys! *melambaikan tangan*


	8. VII Mantan

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke **(**c**) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Note: **AU. Insya Allah OOC (?). Gender bender. Alternate age; usia karakter rata-rata 23 ke atas. Awas ada typo. EYD yang tak rapih. Majas bertebaran. Parodi bertebaran.

**Pairing: **Aomine**x**Fem!Kise (main) and another pair, that you'll found them later.

* * *

**Pregnant**

* * *

**VII. Mantan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine tidak mengerti. Entah ini karena dia yang terlalu bodoh atau kalender di rumahnya—di ponselnya, tanggalan di acara berita di tv, dan di lain-lainnya—yang salah.

Sejak kapan dalam seminggu ada dua kali hari minggu? Sejak kapan akhir minggu jadi tiga hari? Dan kenapa Ryuka mengajaknya kembali ke _mall_ yang kemarin?

(Ya, kemarin Ryuka menyeretnya pergi ke _mall_—empat _mall_! Dari jam buka _mall_ pada umumnya sampai jam tutup _mall_ pada umumnya).

Maka dari itu ia menanyakan hal anomali ini pada istrinya yang luar biasa telminya namun IQ-nya di atas 150 itu. "Daiki, kamu itu memang bodoh permanen, ya. Pantas dulu kamu selalu ada di posisi ke dua puluh dari tiga ratus siswa."

Aomine _face-palm_. Masuk dua puluh besar peringkat sekolah itu sudah sangat hebat menurutnya, bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih membanggakan itu di depan keponakannya.

"Kemarin itu hari Sabtu! Makanya rajin-rajin cek kalender!"

Ini sungguh memalukan. Diceramahi istri sendiri gara-gara salah mengira hari (pada hal kesalahannya itu sudah fatal).

"Daiki. Ke Shibuya, yuk. Aku mau ke kafenya Murasakibara Atsushi yang baru itu lho," ajak sang istri dengan suara manja. "Aku bosan di sini."

Sang suami hanya menghela napas. "Ini kita lagi ada di _mall_ di Shibuya, sayang," katanya dengan nada ah-kamu-lebih-bodoh-dari-aku.

"Kamu lebih bodoh dari aku," ujar Ryuka secara tiba-tiba.

Seram. Aomine tidak tahu kalau Ryuka bisa membaca pikiran orang lain atau Ryuka tahu apa yang ingin ia katakana dari nada bicaranya? Aomine lalu membuat catatan di otaknya: Ryuka bakat olahraga, _modeling_, dan bisa membaca pikiran orang.

**xXx**

Ryuka menyesap _cappuccino_ pesanannya lalu berkata, "Hah~ Si Murasakibara itu memang _top class_!"

"Yang minum kopinya saja, orang-orang _top class_ seperti aku," kata Aomine dengan level pede di atas rata-rata lalu menyesap kopi tubruk pesanannya.

Kafe milik koki berbakat bernama Murasakibara Atsushi ini menyediakan berbagai macam kopi dari beberapa Negara di Asia dan juga hampir seluruh penjuru dunia. Tersedia juga berbagai macam _cake_, pastri, dan donat.

Terdengar suara tawa yang khas dan mampu membuat pria mencubiti—atau melakukan lebih—jika melihat ekspresi wajah sang pemilik suara tawa itu. "Kamu mah _low class_, rakyat jelata, hahaha," ledeknya.

Yang diledek hatinya seperti habis disayat-sayat _Zenbonsakura_ dan ditusuk _Kamishini no Yari_ tepat di jantung.

Pasangan suami-istri itu pun saling melempari satu sama lain dengan buku menu dan bantal kecil yang ada di tempat duduk mereka. Namun di detik kesekian pertarungan, mereka berhenti karena ada _fans_-nya Ryuka yang minta tanda tangan dan foto. Setelah _fans_-nya Ryuka pergi mereka kembali tenang.

Hening melanda.

Mereka berdua dengan tenang, menikmati pesanan masing-masing, penuh dengan kekhusyukan. Sebenarnya Aomine ingin bicara, tapi dia lupa mau bicara soal apa. Ryuka juga, tapi dia ingin bicara tentang baju, pasti tidak akan didengar.

Namun tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah keheningan itu, daun telinga sang model cantik menangkap getaran suara yang lumayan menganggu—atau menarik untuk di dengar?

"Akashi-sensei, satu nomor lagi," pinta gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu dengan nada manja.

"Sensei, aku mau konsul soal kimia!" Kali ini suara berasal dari seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai hitam eboni. "Ini apa maksudnya! Aku nggak paham hitung-hitungannya!"

Ryuka melirik sedikit ke belakangnya—ke sumber suara. _Oh, anak SMA? Alamameter putih… kemeja _cyan_… Teiko, _pikirnya.

"Mika! Kamu bodoh sekali. Sejarah Negara sendiri saja tidak bisa!" hardik pria bersurai kemerahan itu. Gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu menangis, meniru adegan di manga shoujo. "Seiji, kau lebih idiot lagi. Tadi pagi aku sudah menjelaskan ini di kelasmu sampai lima kali. Dasar bodoh permanen," lanjutnya, kali ini ditujukan untuk remaja laki-laki yang ada di samping gadis bersurai kecoklatan.

_Wah, gurunya kejam! Tapi asyik juga punya guru seperti itu. Tapi… rasanya aku pernah dengar suaranya— eh!?_ Ryuka menghentikan pemikirannya. "Daiki," panggilnya, sang suami mendongakkan kepalanya—berhenti menikmati tiramisu milik sang istri. "Heh! Itu punyaku— eh! Bukan! Aku bukan mau ngomong itu!"

Aomine sweat-dropped. Istrinya jadi tak jelas seperti ini. Jangan sampai jadi tidak waras.

"Ah, Daiki. Bisa tolong kau lihat, orang-orang yang duduk di belakangku?" pinta Ryuka, sedikit ragu.

Tanpa banyak kata sang suami menuruti permintaan istri tercintanya. "Dua pelajar SMA Teiko. Wah tampang mereka tidak seperti dari kelas unggulan!" Untung Aomine bilangnya dengan suara pelan. "Dan satu pria, kira-kira seumuran dengan kita," jelasnya. "Gurunya?"

"Rambutnya merah?"

"Yap."

"Matanya merah."

"_Rigth_."

"Kulitnya lebih putih dari kamu?"

"Aku merasa dirasis mendadak. Tapi… iya."

Ryuka langsung mengubah posisinya; menghadap ke belakang. Nah, benar, sesuai dugaan! Pria berambut merah itu…

"SEICCHI!" pekiknya girang. Aomine hanya menatap istrinya bingung.

Sementara pria berambuat merah membara itu juga menatap Ryuka—sedikit kaget. "Ryuka? Pantas aku seperti kenal dengan suara optimis itu…" ucapnya lalu ia melirik dua orang pelajar di hadapannya. "Apa? kenapa kalian _speechless_ gitu? _Get out from here. Or I'll give you zero point on tomorrow test_," ancamnya.

"_So cruel to us_!" protes gadis bernama Mika itu. "_Okay_, Akashi-sensei, nanti aku akan tanya langsung lewat _video-call_ Skype!"

"Terserah," balas sang guru.

Gadis bernama Yatogami Mika—namanya tertera jelas di kartu pengenal yang terpasang di almameternya—itu berdiri. "Seiji! Ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

Temannya yang bernama Seiji Shota—lagi-lagi nama tertera jelas di kartu pengenal—itu bukannya memberi respon dukungan malah mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mengusir temannya. "Iya sana-sana. Aku mau minta tanda tangan Ryuka-san dulu!"

Kotak pensil mendarat di kepala Seiji dengan indahnya—sadisnya. "Ampun Sensei… iya aku pulang. Nanti malam kita Skype-an saja ka—" Kali ini giliran buku menu yang mendarat dengan cantik—sadis—di wajahnya. "Sensei, ini kekerasan!"

"Protes lagi aku akan melemparmu dengan Mac-ku," ancam sang guru seraya mengeluarkan barang yang ia sebutkan namanya.

Karena sayang dengan wajahnya yang masih bisa dipakai untuk menarik hati para perawan di luar sana, Seiji menyerah. Dan kedua mahkluk labil yang berstatus pelajar itu pamit melarikan diri dari marabahaya.

**xXx**

Aomine merasa panas. Sebentar lagi memang musim panas. Tapi itu bukan alasannya kenapa dia merasa panas.

Dalam kasus ini, yang panas itu batinnya bukan raganya.

"Akashicchi, baru ini aku melihatmu tidak rapih seperti ini. Kancing kemejamu terbuka dua dari atas begitu. Dasimu juga, lepas begitu. Tidak elit!"

"Oh, aku hanya merasa sedikit panas Ryuka. Kau ini memang selalu memperhatikanku."

Panas? Aomine merasa lebih panas! Bahkan ada kemungkinan dia akan membuka bajunya lalu lari ke dapur kafe dan masuk ke dalam kulkas di sana. Walau pun hal itu tetap tidak akan bisa mendinginkan hatinya.

Ryuka tertawa kecil. "Bukannya begitu. Aku merasa aneh saja melihatmu seperti ini." Lalu merapikan dasi Akashi.

"Ah, Ryuka. Kau ke sini sama siapa?"

"Daicchi." Jawaban yang sangat singkat. Aomine mau Ryuka menjelaskan lebih banyak detil tentang dirinya ke pria yang ingin ia hajar itu.

Akashi melirik orang yang dimaksud Ryuka. "Oh itu suamimu…" balasnya. "Kenapa tidak seputih di foto-foto yang ada di Instagram-mu? Kamu keterlaluan menambah _lighting_-nya Ryuka."

_Ini penghinaan_, pikir suami dari model cantik itu.

"Oh ya, tadi ada dua orang berpakaian serba hitam. Mereka itu siapa?" tanya Ryuka mengalihkan topik. Entah karena merasa simpati pada sang suami atau hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa keponya saja.

Ya, beberapa menit yang lalu memang ada dua pria berpakaian serba hitam seperti ilusionis; sepatu hitam, kaca mata hitam, dasi hitam, kemeja hitam, jas hitam, dan mungkin pakaian dalamnya juga hitam. Orang-orang itu datang dan bicara dengan Akashi, sampai menarik tangan sang guru sadis—namun tampan itu. Tapi dalam hitungan detik, mereka menghentikan aksinya setelah Akashi memberi mereka ATM-nya. Dan Ryuka yakin ia mendengar Akashi mengatakan, "Ambil enam juta yen untuk kalian. Dan bilang kalau kalian tidak menemukanku. Paham?" Dua ilusionis tiruan itu langsung keluar dari kafe dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Anak buah ayahku. Aku kabur. Ayahku menyuruhku ikut rapat tidak pentingnya," jawab Akashi setelah menyesap _espresso_-nya.

Dalam hati Aomine menyeringai meremehkan, dan membatin, _Seperti anak kecil!_

"Wha— Kamu kabur? _That's too childish_!"

"Hei, aku sudah dua puluh empat tahun Ryuka! _My dad should stop treat me like a kid_, dan…" Jeda, Akashi lagi-lagi melirik pria berkulit gelap di hadapannya. "…jangan tertawa!" Dilemparnya pisau makan terdekat ke Aomine.

Untung refleksnya Aomine bagus. Dia jadi bisa menghindar. "Hei aku tidak tertawa! Aku menahan tawa!" balasnya dengan nada tinggi. "Lagi pula siapa kau!? Seenaknya pindah tempat duduk dan duduk di samping istriku! Menghina ku pula!"

Bola-bola berwarna merah yang senada dengan warna surainya yang berwarna merah membara itu menatap Aomine tajam. "Ryuka, _I wonder… why did you choose this idiot-permanent face, to be your husband_?"

Dafuq. Ini benar-benar penghinaan, pencemaran nama baik.

"Ryuka! Sebenarnya dia siapa!?" bentak Aomine sambil menunjuk orang yang bersangkutan. Rasa cemburu telah mengacaukan emosinya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Aomine keduanya menjawab secara bersamaan, "_I'm an elit_/Akashi Seijiro, mantan pacarku sekaligus pewaris sah Reddish Company!"

Akashi tersenyum—lebih mengarah ke seringai sombong sebenarnya. Ryuka tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Seketika Aomine merasa akhir pekan terakhirnya dalam minggu terakhir di bulan April ini akan berjalan begitu sekali…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::To be Continued::.**

* * *

**Okki's note: **Eh, totally crack. Bodo ah =3= #desh Fic ini 1k+ words, lho. Lumayan panjang~

Sebenernya omongannya Ryuka yang "Kancing kemejamu terbuka dua dari atas begitu." pengen saya ketik "terbuka tiga dari atas." itung-itung ngetik sambil cuci pikiran. Tapi nggak jadi… Tapi mungkin lebih bagus kalo gini "Akashi! Kancing kemejamu tebuka semua gini!" aw… cuci pikiran, cuci pikiran .w.

Di fic ini Teiko itu SMA. Terus SMA yang dipake cuma Seirin.

**P.S:** Ova tip-off bisa didownload, kan? ;_;


	9. VIII Akashi

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke **(**c**) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Note: **AU. Insya Allah OOC (?). Gender bender. Alternate age; usia karakter rata-rata 23 ke atas. Awas ada typo. EYD yang tak rapih. Majas bertebaran. Bahasa sok IPA bertebaran. Parodi bertebaran.

**Pairing: **Aomine**x**Fem!Kise (main) and another pair, that you'll found them later.

* * *

**Pregnant**

* * *

**VIII. Akashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa? Mantan apa? Mantan pemban— pacar?

Reddish Company?

Ini gila.

Mantan pemain basket nasional itu memijat pelipisnya. Cukup sudah. Ini semua pasti karena ia kecapekan dan terlalu banyak menemani istrinya menonton drama cinta untuk anak labil.

Reddish Company.

Tidak ada yang tidak bergidik setiap kali mendengar nama perusahaan itu. Perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang pelayaran, peminyakan, dan perhotelan. Di pimpin oleh Akashi Oshiki—ayahnya Akashi. Dan kabarnya perusahaan besar ini termasuk perusahaan paling berpengaruh bagi perekonomian Jepang. Bangunan berwarna merah adalah ciri khas dari perusahaan ini.

Setidaknya, itulah informasi yang Aomine dapat Ryuka, tv, dan sedikit refrensi dari _google_.

Tanpa diminta, Ryuka langsung memperkenalkan Akashi ke suaminya.

"Akashicchi ini Daicchi. Daicchi ini Akacchi." Yang sedang diperkenalkan hanya saling bertatapan dengan sinis. "Daicchi, waktu pernikahan kita. Aku mengundang Akashicchi, tapi waktu itu dia…"

Terlihat ada percikan api di antara Aomine dan Akashi.

"…ada urusan keluarga, dengan keluarganya yang ada di Inggris. Jadi ini adalah pertemuan pertama kalian."

Perkenalan berakhir.

Lalu Ryuka menjelaskan bahwa Akashi adalah teman sekelasnya di Teiko dulu. Selama tiga tahun mereka berada di kelas yang sama, kelas A—dimana anak-anak ber-IQ tinggi berkumpul.

Sedikit informasi: SMA Teiko itu sekolah elit dimana pelajar ber-IQ tinggi berkumpul.

"Kamu jenius, ya," Aomine memuji sang istri.

"Dan aku kasihan padamu punya suami seidiot dia," kata Akashi, penuh simpati, pada Ryuka.

Aomine ingin melempar buku menu pada Akashi, tapi dia takut.

Bukan karena titel pria surai merah itu yang membuatnya takut.

_Hell_, untuk apa dia takut? Aomine bahkan berani melempari kepala pemimpin negara dengan kaleng minuman.

Tapi dia takut Akashi akan melempar garpu, pisau makan, gelas—gelasnya bukan plastik—atau yang lebih parah, dilempar peralatan tulis milik pewaris Reddish Company itu—Aomine tidak sengaja melihat ada gunting, penggaris alumunium, jarum jangka dan alat tulis berbahaya lainnya di dalam tas sang guru, ketika resleting tasnya terbuka.

Terakhir Ryuka cerita bahwa Akashi Seijirou adalah mantan keduanya saat dia SMA. Dia dan Akashi pacaran saat mereka duduk di kelas dua sampai tahun pertama mereka di universitas.

Mereka putus karena Akashi yang pada saat itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kampus dan ayahnya yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk belajar menangani perusahaan.

"Mantan pertamamu siapa?" tanya pria berkulit tan itu, penasaran.

Senyum merekah di wajah sang model cantik. "Imayoshi Shoichi." Singkat, jelas, padat, dan hampir membuat yang bertanya tidak waras.

Sang calon ayah tahu kalau bosnya dan istrinya itu pernah satu sekolah. Tapi tidak pernah tahu kalau dua orang itu sangat akrab—SANGAT AKRAB! BAHKAN SAMPAI PACARAN!

"Aku pacaran sama Imayoshi-senpai hanya satu tahun, itu juga tidak _full_." Sang suami _shock_ berat. Tidak _full_… "Aku kelas satu, Imayoshi-senpai kelas tiga. Makanya kita putus."

Seketika Aomine merasa, kalau sekarang, ia sedang terjebak dalam genjutsu-nya Itachi.

Ia tidak sanggup menanyakan hal lain lagi.

Satu lagi, untuk pertama kalinya ia kapok menjadi orang kepo.

**xXx**

"Nee… Akashicchi—"

"Seicchi juga tak apa Ryuka."

Ryuka melirik suaminya. Memberi isyarat apakah ia boleh memanggil mantannya dengan sebutan pada saat mereka pacaran. Aomine mengangguk.

"Na, Seicchi. Di Teiko kamu jadi guru apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa saja," jawab Akashi, singkat, kurang jelas, dan sama sekali tidak padat. "Ah Ryuka."

"Ya?" Empunya nama membalas dengan ceria membuat yang tidak bersangkutan—Aomine—juga menoleh.

Si pemanggil melipat kedua tangannya dan memposisikannya di depan dadanya. "Aku sedikit prihatin padamu," Ryuka dan Aomine bertanya-tanya dalam hati, "ini perasaanku saja atau pria itu memang memberi pengaruh buruk padamu?"

"Hei!"

Ryuka bingung.

"Sejak kapan kamu senang baca manga _full dirty-jokes_ seperti ini?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjukkan manga Gintama. "Dulu kan kamu senang manga _psychological, sci-fi,_ dan kalau bosan dengan genre keras seperti itu, kau membaca yang ada _slice-of-life_."

Wajah Ryuka memerah. "E-eh!? Itu punya Daicchi!" sergahnya.

Yang disebut namanya langsung merampas manga yang karakter utamanya selalu terobsesi untuk menguasai bankai itu dari tangan jahanam Akashi. "Tanganmu tangan maling, ya," desisnya.

"Maling elit? Ya, aku memang keturunan Luphin."

Urat-urat di pelipis Aomine beradu. Dua puluh empat tahun—tahun ini hampir dua puluh lima tahun—hidup baru ini ia merasa sekesal ini.

Bahkan level menyebalkan orang ini 11:12 dengan Kuroko.

"Ma, ma, Daiki, Seicchi…" kata Ryuka berusaha menenangkan dua orang itu. "Anyway, Seicchi, kamu ke sini sebenarnya mau apa? Aku kira kamu ke sini untuk melayani dua muridmu yang konsultasi pelajaran, hihi…"

"Melayani murid konsultasi? _Absolutely not_. Mereka berdua tidak sengaja menemukanku di sini," jawab Akashi. "Aku ke sini karena ingin bertemu seseorang."

Salah satu alis Ryuka terangkat. "_Who?_"

"Ah, harusnya dia sudah ada di sini dari lima belas menit lalu. Tapi… _I wonder where is she_—"

"Koko ni iru yo*, Akashi-kun," potong seseorang.

Dan suara orang itu membuat Akashi, Aomine, dan Ryuka kaget. Aomine sampai hampir merobek majalah _playboy_-nya—yang baru saja ingin ia baca.

Hal yang paling membuat Aomine kaget adalah suara yang memotong Akashi itu… dia kenal suara itu. Dan fakta bahwa pemilik suara kini sedang duduk di sampingnya… Ah ia tahu orang ini…

"_Ah, I've waited for_—"

"TAYUYA!" pekik Aomine, dengan gaya ibu-ibu kaget di drama-drama.

Akashi langsung melemparnya dengan buku menu—Aomine bersyukur dalam hati karena tidak dilempar dengan pisau atau garpu atau alat tulisnya. "Jangan memotong pembicaraanku, idiot!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::To be Continued::.**

* * *

*****Minta bantuan gtranslate. Betul nggak?

**Okki's note: **Crack lagi =3= ImaKise, haha. Dan...

SORACHI HIDEAKI-SENSEI GOMENNASAI ...

Huh, episode kali ini bakal jadi episode terpanjang—tiga chapter! Oke, menurut kalian mungkin biasa, tapi menurut saya selaku author males, ini terlalu panjang. Harusnya bisa selesai dalam satu chapter, tapi males, bakal jadi 3k+ words... Ya, jadi intinya gitu... sebenernya buat dua chapter ke depan udah siap update. Tapi daku males update-nya T_T


End file.
